The Blue Dragon
by CatalinaKingManningHS
Summary: Not giving anything away. Favourite two shows combined
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story that is based on Xiaolin Showdown/ Chronicles and A.T.O.M. Reliving my childhood memories. If you haven't seen either programme I suggest you should they are both great.

It was a bright and sunny day in Landmark City. The sun was shining. The birds humming at the top of their little voice. The teens were all watching TV when Axel came in, he walked into the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee and sat next to Lioness.

"Morning Mr. Sleepy" Lioness said to Axel who simply nodded and drank his coffee.

"Dude you look knackered! What time did you go to bed?" Shark questioned as he zoomed into Axel face to look closely at his nags underneath his eyes.

"I have no idea, I was training until I fell asleep." Axel replied to the worried teens

"Again? Ax-man you really need to try and get some sleep" King told his best friend.

"Yeah Axe, Not everyone is born beautiful like me, you have to get some beauty sleep." Hawk added to the conversation.

"I can't believe I am actually saying this but Hawk is right" Lioness said while holding her stomach, her statement was met with everyone look at her and questioning if she was feeling well. She continued on whilst looking at the guys

"What? The bird is right for once, Axel have you seen yourself? You don't look good."

"I know guys. Let me just do some mediation, I will back to myself ASAP." Axel stated to his team and gave them each a smile. He then went back to his room and did some mediation

Mediation Mood

Axel closed his eyes and went into a deep Jo Lan trance. He saw a blue smoke which turned into a blue dragon. The dragon then later turned green and grew bigger and bigger, then the dragon flew over to Axel. The dragon took Axel on his back and flew him around the world until they landed in China. The dragon took Axel to an ancient temple were they were met by and old man wearing a monks uniform and bowed to Axel and spoke.

"You are the son of Sebastian Manning, I can see it in your eyes young warrior"

"Who are you? How do you know my father?" Axel asked the old man.

"Bring yourself to this temple. I will guide you here away from evil. Bring those who you can trust and I will tell you all you want to know." The old man said and began to fade away.

"Wait!" Axel shouted and came out his meditation. He tried to concentrate like the last time but he couldn't find the man or the dragon.

Axel immediately got up and ran to the living room to inform his friends what happened.

"Guys!" He shouted to his team and made Lioness drop her cereal bowl on the floor. King laughed at Lioness' clumsiness and spoke to Axel.

"You look better and more talkative"

"Thanks, I need to ask you guys a question." Axel stopped and looked at the rest of the team. Lioness then looked at him and said

"What's up?"

"Would you guys like to go to China with me?" Axel questioned

"Again? Wasn't that so last season" Hawk spoke up.

"it's like vacation in a way" Axel stated

Hawk was about to reply until Shark cut in

"Dude who cares, it's a vacation! Let's go!" Shark said who was jumping up and down on the brown sofa. Everyone else agreed leaving a reluctant Hawk to finally agree with everyone else.

"Team. Gear it up" Axel said and immediately triggered excited screams from everyone


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

The team were getting ready to pack. Axel and Lioness were down stairs and waiting for the rest of the guys.

"Guys hurry up. We want to get there before 3 pm in Hong Kong" Axel stated and waited next to Lioness.

"You do know that is never going to happen right?" Lioness said to him and raised her eyebrow

"Hey a guy can dream right?" Axel replied to her.

"Not with Hawk." Lioness said and immediately the two stared laughing the two stop and stared at each other with a smile on their face.

"Axel, what is the real reason behind you going to China?" Lioness asked him. He then put his head down and looked at the floor.

"Tell me Axel and I don't want to hear 'it's a vacation' lie"

"I had a vision in my mediation. It was an old man and a dragon. They told me to come and bring the people who I trust to come with me and he knew my father." Axel then looked up at Lioness who had her hand on his shoulder.

"Let's hurry the guys up then, shall we?" Lioness then looked at him and smile. Axel smiled back at her and nodded. The guys were finished pack and went to the roof and put their luggage away and set course for China.

"Axel were exactly are we going? " King questioned.

"Don't worry you will soon find out." Axel replied and they continued to fly across the global. Axel remembered all the sights of where the dragon took him. The river that bend toward the southern east of the forest, the cave that was shaped like a dragon head. Axel continued to flow the oath of his mediation and soon they stopped.

"Ax- man" Shark said and looked over at his leader. Axel got out of the car and walked forward. He didn't say anything to the others. He just continued to walk forward until he reached an ancient and beautiful temple

"We are here" Axel said and immediately the team ran to see where they were going. They all ravelled at the beautiful masterpiece before them.

"What we waiting for? Let's go in" Hawk said and walked towards the temple. A shadow came by and immediately threw a spike towards Hawk's head.

"Look out!" Lioness shouted and pushed Hawk on the floor"

"What was that and hey I knew you had a thing for me" Hawk said and looked at the position that Lioness and himself where sat on the floor. Lioness immediately made vomiting noises and got up from Hawk's lap and made her way back to Axel and the other.

"Had chance to get rid of him and I end up saving him" She snarled and immediately King and Shark laughed at her comment until they heard a foot step.

"Team!" Axel signed to them and they immediately got ready into their fighting positions.

5 shadows then burst and attacked the team.

"Get out of my grill" King yelled and threw one of them to the tree. The next shadow then dodge King and punched him on the chest. Then mini hurricane came and swept King of his feet and flung him into the bushes.

"King!" Lionesses shouted and dodge the mini hurricane. The hurricane got small and smaller and then stopped

"What was that?" Shark asked and turned around to see a ring of fire hurled at him. He then jumped up and landed on his feet.

"You must be Chase Young's helps with skills you got" A deep voice said and a huge earthquake shock the ground, Shark and Hawk immediately fell down on the floor clutching each other.

"However we is better" Another voice said and water came from the ground and slashed Hawk and Shark who lay on the ground. Axel and Lioness were the only ones still standing and looked for each individual shadow. They found each shadow and looked at each other and nodded.

" English is fowl. 2, who is this young guy?" Axel said he waited for an answer but instead another earthquake was made. Lioness and Axel both jumped up and went to the trees.

"Cool moves but check out ours." Lioness said and they both went into night ops (yes I am aware that it might not be night and they are going into night ops mood but let's imagine that night ops works in day light so think of it as daylight ops…. On with the story)

They ran to the shadows and attack them the 1st two shadows fell on the floor. Axel and Lioness saw that it was two boys one with a dark tan and brown wavy/ spiky hair and the other with blond hair and pale skin. Axel then heard another foot step behind him and then shouted

"Jo- LAN" and a blue energy came from his hand hit the other two shadows. The final shadow came from the back and was head towards Lioness who immediately lifted her leg and hit the shadow. They looked at the last three shadows and it was a girl with white skin and black hair in two pig tails and two boys with yellow skin complexion with bold heads.

"Well done, You have learnt from you father" Axel looked up and flowed the voice to a white figure in a blue and white monk uniform. He had the bold head and a beard that was black.

"You're the man from my mediation" Axel said and came closer to the man.

"And you are Axel Manning" He replied with a smile on his face

That's the end of chapter 2 I decide the follow the 5 characters of XC. Please review guys and check out my other stories please =]


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Previously chapter

_"Well done, You have learnt from you father" Axel looked up and flowed the voice to a white figure in a blue and white monk uniform. He had the bold head and a beard that was black. _

_"You're the man from my mediation" Axel said and came closer to the man. _

_"And you are Axel Manning" He replied with a smile on his face_

"Yes I am." Axel replied to the man.

"I see you and your friends have excellent fighting skill. You were able to defeat my students with your training and skills. Warriors rise up and get to your feet." The man spoke and immediately the 5 warriors stood up and jumped next to the old man forming a straight line.

"These are your students? Why did they attack me and my friends? You told me to come here and talk to you!" Axel spoke slightly annoyed.

"I know and I apologise for the misunderstanding my students must have thought you and you comrades were intruders from the forces of evil. Warriors apologise"

"We are sorry for attacking you and your comrades we didn't know you were invited here by Master Fung." They all said together and bowed to Axel and Lioness. King was starting to get up from the ground and was helped on to his feet by Lioness. Shark and Hawk soon followed and sport each other to get up.

"That's fine like your master said it was all a misunderstanding." Axel and bowed to them.

"Let me introduce ourselves, I'm Axel, the black guy over there is Crey but we all call him King, the girl next to him is Catalina-"

"Just call me Lioness" Lioness cut in and allowed Axel to continue

"The guy with the blond hair is called Ollie but we all call him Shark and the redhead is Zack but his nickname is Hawk" Axel stated.

"Cool lets introduce ourselves, the girl is Kimiko,

"Hey" Kimiko said and wave to everyone

"The dude with Texas hat is Clay" the brunette continued until Clay cut in

"Howdy" He said with a southern accent and allowed the brunette to continue.

"The one with a big head is Omi"

"Greetings fellow persons" Omi said and was cut in by the brunette again

"Yeah the little big head is Jean Pierre actually just call him Ping Pong." And pointed to the smaller version of Omi.

"My name is Raimundo Pedrosa." He said and gave a smile.

"Are you from Brazil?" Lioness asked the brunette.

"Yeah, from Rio" He said excitedly.

"No way! I'm from Rio too" Lioness stated equally as excited as Raimundo.

"Wow! It's been a long time since I have met some from Rio." Raimundo exclaimed and they bother started speaking in Brazilian to each.

"Seems like you two have connected quickly. The rest of you guys please coming in to the temple and feel at home. The 5 teens walked towards the temple and the warriors followed. Lioness and Raimundo were still talking to each other and making each other laugh. Axel turned around to see them laughing and he then turned around and focused his attention to Master Fung who was touring the teens around the temple.

Axel POV

They look like they known each other for since they were little. Maybe he fancies her? Don't blame him. Lioness is… wait I'm here to know what happened to my father. Not to think about how good looking Lioness is.

"Master Fung" Axel said

"Yes Axel. I know what you are going to ask. If the rest of you don't mind Axel and I would like to talk in private." Master Fung stated and immediately the Xiaolin warriors left and went to talk with the A.T.O.M teens.

"Come Axel, Let us talk" with this Axel then followed Master Fung headed into a room.


End file.
